stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampylongnose Wiki:Site administration
The Stampylongnose Wiki is always in need in Helping Hands. These people below are the wiki's trusted people to ensure that the wiki is running smooth, and to be a good example to fellow FANDOM users. These are the official staff members of the Stampylongnose Wiki: The founder is given bureaucrat status automatically at the time of this wiki's creation. Bureaucrats are senior editors. They have extra abilities where they can grant limited user rights to other respective users. Demotion of bureaucrats is not done without a community discussion, unless absolutely necessary due to his/her behaviour. Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. They can issue blocks to troublesome editors, revert vandalism using the rollback tool, delete, and move pages. Chat Moderators moderate the chat room. They have the options to kick and ban users from the chat if any cause of violation of rules of chat policy. Moderators are responsible for all wiki activity, and in all forum threads. They always keep, and watch forums to be a safe place and can delete, edit, highlight threads, and lock threads. Rollbacks have the power to rollback edits of one user through clicking history in a page. The user can revert past edits instead of re-typing edits if in case of vandalism. All the people above are classed as 'admins'. Any ability beyond the default administrator status is not to be publicly advertised. The chat moderators, and rollbacks are not considered as admins. These were people who used to be part of the staff but were either demoted, resigned, or reached technical inactivity. Note * 1 - It refers to the staff members who have been inactive in contributing for this wiki after the last 30 days. These people may not be considered as former staff members since they have not announced their resignation formally. Contact an administrator immediately if: -You spot inappropriate language, either in a page, comment or wall. -You spot vandalism -You wish to have action taken against a person for whatever reason -You wish to have a page deleted for whatever reason -You want to ask a question When messaging us about language, vandalism, a person or a page, you must provide a link (eg. the name of the page, the name of the person, the IP of the person). We cannot warn or block someone if we don't know who they are. Continuous Vandalism. Large amounts of vandalism is coming from registered users every year. The kinds of vandalism are deleting important info in an article, or adding unnecessary info. Please undo or renew the edits if you can, to help restore the pages' info as soon as possible. Be sure to leave a message on an admin's or a bureaucrat's message wall with a link to the vandal. We have an application for two moderators, an administrator, and a rollback (as of 10th Nov 2017). If you wish to become one, please speak with the founder or any of the wiki's bureaucrats (see above). Asking does not guarantee you the chance. All the community will be asked their opinions if you wish to become the position you apply for. The decision is not up to one person, it is up to everyone! Learn more about our official Staff Application here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Thank you for reading, and happy editing! Sincerely, Stampy's Lovely Staff Category:Site administration Category:Browse